bighero6_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
High Voltage
High Voltage 'are the antagonists of Disney's television program, ''Big Hero 6: The Series. They are mother - daughter criminal duo who robbed the banks. Background Barb and Juniper use electricity and the art of dancing in their crimes. Their electric powers are generated from some kind of energy orb that floats above their heads. Despite being thieves, people applaud them for their performances, which Juniper takes great pride in. With Juniper getting a majority of the credit, however, Barb often feels undervalued and has to repeatedly remind her daughter that they are a team. Physical Appearances Both Barb and Juniper are fair-skinned with wild long blonde hair and purple bangs. Due to her age, Barb is overweight and has wrinkles around her eyes, while her daughter, Juniper is more slender and has darker blonde hair. They both have pink star-shaped earrings, cyan eye shadow, and pink lipstick. They wear black dresses with a purple lightning bolt across, pink belts with a cyan buckle, black boots, and black gauntlets with cyan powerlines. Barb wears a dress with purple sleeves, tights, and leg warmers, while Juniper is sleeveless with a black shawl, pink tights and leg warmers. Powers and Abilities Neither have actual superpowers, but as dancers, High Voltage are agile and coordinated as long as they are together. * '''Dancing capabilities: High Voltage infuse dance in their physical attacks, exchanging one movement to the next while acting in a coordinated fashion. They can dodge attacks easily and execute their own with little problem. * Master Acrobats: Besides their dancing skills, they can do backflips and other sorts of acrobatics, making them harder to capture and their heists more effective. With the orb, High Voltage gain the following ability: * Electricity manipulation: Like their name suggests, High Voltage can release currents of electricity that they can use in combat. When their electrical abilities are used on machinery, such as Baymax, the orb's abilities cause them to short-circuit and malfunction. This power works smoothly with their dancing skills, enabling them to overwhelm even the strongest members of Big Hero 6. Equipment In their arsenal is an energy orb that grants High Voltage electrokinetic attacks. * Energy Orb: A mysterious device that channels electricity to High Voltage's wristbands. It also powers the car that they use as their getaway vehicle, as well as a way to keep the orb safe and secure when the two drive at high speed to leave. However, without the orb, High Voltage cannot manipulate electricity. * Electric car: After their first encounter with Hiro, Baymax and Go Go, they used an electric car powered by the electric orb to escape. Appearance ''Big Hero 6 The Series '' Barb and Juniper first appear in "Issue 188", where they put on a street performance while simultaneously robbing nearby ATMs. Their powers prove too great for Big Hero 6, resulting in repeated battles that end in High Voltage's favor. Go Go Tomago eventually finds a way to strip the duo of their power orbs during their final confrontation, which leads to their eventual defeat and arrest.